Sonic Phantom Part 1
by Magnatron The NR Fan
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and Danny Phantom are featured in a crossover radio drama that you won't soon forget.
1. Chapter 1

Robo Knux

**Acknowledgements **

Before we begin I must thank two fanfic authors.

The first is C.S.Bernard, formerly known as FriendOfRepublicanism, and before that as, Aiglon15. I went to great lengths to incorporate Bernard's writing style into my own, in this test, and plan to continue to do so when I write the complete story. Read C.S.Bernard's stuff, it's great!

Also I must thank NetRaptor. Although I didn't mention Chaos physics that much in this test, I will in the actual story, and I largely based them on NetRaptor's Chaos Fields. I also based Robo Knux's, and Metal Sonic's personality on NetRaptor's version of their personalities. Read NetRaptor's stuff it's my personal favorite!

...

**Magnatron**

Hi, I'm Magnatron, the author not the robot that will be making an appearance in my stories, but not this one.

Anyway, you're listening to the Sonic Phantom radio show! Well actually it's a fanfic, and you're reading it, but humor me.

So, this radio show has been divided up into three presentations. The first presentation, that is Sonic Phantom part 1, is being transmitted from the Sonic radio station in City. The second part will be transmitted from the Danny Phantom radio tower, in another part of City. The third and final part will be transmitted from the Crossover TV without the picture station, also located in City.

There will be outtakes, or deleted scenes at the end of each broadcast day and commercials on occasion.

This program has not been finished, so the time of day it will appear over the air waves will vary erratically. We hope; however that this will not take away from the enjoyment of our program.

And now, without further ado, Sonic Phantom part 1, episode 1.

...

**Robo Knux**

_Personal log #849_

_Date: 5-8-04_

_Time: 10:37.34 _

_Location: Angel Island_

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Obverse Sonic, and friends, study their attack patterns, come up with suitable counters to their moves, and copy their data to fill in blanks in battle programming._

I was hiding in the forest, waiting for Sonic to come and attack Eggman when that exactly happened.

"Hey Eggman! What happened? You get too fat for the last one?" Sonic called out.

_Accessing Sonic profile log._

_Profile log number: 2_

_Name: Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Species: Hedgehog_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Appearance: 100cm tall, 77lb, blue fur, green eyes, white gloves, red and white shoes, is usually smirking. _

_Threat level: Extremely high_

_Abilities: Super speed, can break the sound barrier, extremely agile, can curl up into a ball and smash through Dr. Eggman's machines, he emerges unharmed because he uses his Chaos Field to create a momentary barrier around himself, when he does this, he has not been observed using this barrier for any other purpose. Can also use Chaos Emeralds to teleport. Turns into Super Sonic when he comes in contact with all Seven Chaos Emeralds._

_Super abilities: Can fly, move at the speed of light, becomes practically invulnerable, no longer needs to breathe. These abilities stay with him until the Chaos Energy runs out. Note: His fur changes color, from blue to gold. _

_Personality: Cheerful, witty, and apparently carefree; however this last one has been proven false. He cares a great deal for his friends, and he has made it his unofficial job to stop Dr. Eggman at anything and everything, except saving the world from a greater danger._

_Weaknesses: Sonic can't swim, and is afraid of water; however he doesn't let this fear stop him from stopping Dr. Eggman. He cares for his friends, and will respond to blackmail if they are captured; however in the past this has proven to only be a short lived solution. _

_Friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream. These next characters aren't as much friends, as they are acquaintances, Rouge, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Shadow. _

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Sonic is always getting in the way of my plans! Finding a way to stop him is your number one priority. _

_Personal notes: Sonic is brash and will charge into a situation without giving it much thought. I believe this to be a potential weakness._

I kept the file open, ready to add to it, or change any errors that became obvious, as I watched Sonic battle Eggman.

"I'm not fat!" Eggman bellowed, in denial, as he fired a homing missile at Sonic.

Sonic dodged around a tree, but the missile that was tracking him was unable to match the maneuver and crashed into the tree's thick trunk. I hadn't done a detailed scan of that particular tree, and I didn't feel like doing one now, but I estimated that it was over a foot and a half thick, and was also over fifty feet tall. Still this was no match for the missile's destructive power. It blasted the bottom of the truck into splinters, and the force of the explosion made the rest of the tree bounce roughly ten feet in the air, before it started to come crashing down.

"_Timber!"_ I thought to myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

_Personal log # 2,254,386_

_Date: 5-8-04 _

_Time: 10:38 am_

_Location: Amity Park_

_Sub location: The ghost child's high school_

_Status: 93.8_

_Mission: Distract the ghost child so that he doesn't stumble on to Plasmius's plan. _

I activated my jetpack and flew towards the ghost child. He saw me coming, and turned intangible, so I went right through him.

"I sooo don't have time for this." The ghost child said.

It was right about then that I realized that I had forgotten to load the ghost child's profile log, before attacking him, so I started loading it immediately.

_Accessing ghost child's profile log. Please wait…_

The ghost child pulled out one of those accursed Fenton thermoses, and pointed it at me.

_Please wait…_

I turned invisible, and flew to my left, as the Fenton thermos's, ghost catching, blue beam flew through the space I had just vacated.

_Please wait…_

"_Load! You stupid machine!" _I silently commanded my internal computer.

_Profile log, file name: Ghost child_

_Name: Danny Fenton\ Danny Phantom_

_Species: Half human, half ghost._

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Appearance #1 AKA human form: Black hair, blue eyes, skinny, plain features._

_Appearance #2 AKA ghost form: Silver hair, green eyes, skinny, still plain features. _

_Threat level: Moderate_

_Abilities: Ghost strength, ghost agility, ecto blasts, ghost shields, intangibility, invisibility, ghostly wail, flight._

_Personality: Witty, a little lazy, and slightly more responsible than the average teenager._

_Weaknesses: Paulina, parents, Sam, lack of intelligence, using the ghostly wail takes a lot out of him, and getting knocked out in his ghost form makes him automatically switch back to human form._

_Friends: Sam, Tucker_

_Family: Jack his father, Maddie his mother, Jazz his sister._

_Acquaintances: Paulina, Dash, Mr. Lancer, Valery._

_Notes: Despite the ghost child's lack of threat level he has proven to be extremely difficult to catch, though not impossible._

"_I think I need to add a list of the ghost child's weapons." _I thought to myself, as the ghost child shifted his aim, in a vain attempt to capture me.

I needed to counter attack. I loaded my weapons list.

_Loading weapons list. _

_**Weapon name Status**_

_Rocket launcher #1--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #2--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #3--Deployed, ammo at 50_

_Rocket launcher #4--Deployed, ammo at 87_

_Double rocket launcher--Damaged_

_Ecto laser #1--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #2--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #3--Standing by_

_Ecto laser #4--Standing by_

_Phantom Palm Pummeller--Under development_

_Net launcher #1--Standing by_

_Net launcher #2--Malfunction_

_Personal ghost shield--Under development _

_Doc Ock rip off--Under development_

_Activate net launcher #1._

The section of my suite's back left shoulder opened up, and the net launcher popped out immediately.

_Net launcher #1, deployed._

My weapons load a lot faster than my data files.

Anyway I turned visible, took aim with all my deployed weapons, and fired a virtual hail storm at the ghost child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robo Knux**

Sonic ran a complete circle around the Eggmobile XL, dodging around the lasers, missiles, bullets, freeze rays, energy blasters, and mechanical arms, as he came within their range.

Eggman worked furiously at the controls, unable to match Sonic's speed himself, but the speed of his weapons, and the sheer number of them made up for this fact, or rather tried to.

Sonic suddenly stopped running, stood almost perfectly still, and made a face at Eggman, "Nah!" then zipped off again just in time to avoid the flurry of deadly projectiles that totally decimated the ground he had been standing on.

Although I do find Sonic fascinating I don't find him as fascinating as his robotic counterpart, Metal Sonic does. So tired of watching the hedgehog's antics I shrunk down his profile, with a program similar, but in every way superior, to windows, and brought up Dr. Eggman's profile, as well as the data file of the weapons he had brought to this fight.

_Accessing Dr. Eggman's profile, Eggmobile data file, Eggmobile XL data file. Stand By._

_Profile Log #1_

_Name: Dr. Eggman Robotnick_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Unknown, probably somewhere in-between 25 and 50. _

_Appearance: Fat! Very fat, he weighs a whopping 700lb, and is only 185cm tall, with a huuuge! walrus like mustache, tooth pick legs, a pointy carrot like nose, and bald, or in a word, ugly._

_Threat level: Fluctuates between high, and extremely low._

_Abilities: Scientific genius, specifically in anything to do with robotics, computers, and Chaos physics, has single handedly created several robotic armies, bases, and flying fortresses._

_Personality: Pompous, annoying, bombastic, throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way, and apparent manners, the last one only shows up when things are going exceptionally well, or he is lying._

_Weaknesses: Thinks too highly of himself, and doesn't recognize his opponents true threat until they make it apparent. Thinks his armies are capable of simply overwhelming the planet, despite past evidence to the contrary. _

_Dr. Eggman's notes: I am your master and the most brilliant scientist in the universe. You will obey my every command, no matter what._

_Personal notes: He is my master, he created me, and when I have finished my combat programming he will lead me into combat, I can't wait. Oh and he is obsessed with the word egg?_

_Data file #1_

_Name: Eggmobile_

_Type: Small one man fighter\transport._

_Appearance: Almost egg shaped, with two short wings, it has a short windshield, with a collapsible top, like a convertible, the top is usually down, it has a single head light, and little decoration._

_Threat level: Fluctuates between low and moderate._

_Features: Constantly being fluctuated, do to old weapons being taken off to make room for new ones, the bare bones features are flight, computer link hook up to the Eggman Empire network, some form of mini missiles, hologram projector, hook up to any compatible Eggman Empire robot, or machine, quick grab claw, and triple padded seat._

_Weakness: Lack of any real major offensive strength. _

_Dr. Eggman's notes: The Eggmobile's primary purpose is transportation, and escape when Sonic has defeated my robots, but it can be used for combat in a pinch._

_Personal notes: Why did he shape it like an egg?_

_Data file #1043_

_Name: Eggmobile XL prototype_

_Type: Heavy combat vehicle_

_Appearance: A much larger Eggmobile._

_Threat level: High_

_Features: Flight, compatibility with the Eggmobile, 5 missile launchers, 4 rockets launchers, 7 machine guns, 7 lasers cannons, 4 energy blasters, 2 freeze rays, and 3 mechanical arms._

_Weakness: Unknown_

_Dr. Eggman's notes: My Eggmobile has served me well in the past. So I decided to make a larger prototype. _

_Personal notes: None_

I took 0.8 seconds to look over the data and decided to fill in the blanks in the Eggmobile XL's data file.

_Weakness: Apparently can't even make Sonic break a sweat._

I thought about this a moment, then on impulse scanned Sonic. He was sweating, but he had run all the way here, and I meant figuratively anyway, so I didn't change it.

_Personal notes: Bigger doesn't equal better. _

I almost stopped there, but I decided to add one last thing.

_Personal notes: Bigger doesn't equal better, Eggman's gut is proof of that._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

The ghost child barely managed to avoid getting hit, but the Fenton thermos got tangled up in my ghost net.

"Ha ha! What are you going to do now ghost child?" I asked tauntingly.

"Oh I don't know. How about this?!" The ghost child said, then knocked me back with an ecto blast, and I crashed into the outside wall of the school, damaging my #3 rocket launcher, and my #1 net launcher.

So I checked my weapons list.

_**Weapon name Status**_

_Rocket launcher #1--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #2--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #3--Damaged_

_Rocket launcher #4--Deployed, ammo at 56_

_Double rocket launcher--Damaged_

_Ecto laser #1--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #2--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #3--Standing by_

_Ecto laser #4--Standing by_

_Phantom Palm Pummeller--Under development_

_Net launcher #1--Damaged_

_Net launcher #2--Malfunction_

_Personal ghost shield--Under development _

_Doc Ock rip off--Under development_

_Activate rocket launcher #1._

_System error._

"_What?" _I thought. What could have gone wrong? Then I remembered that rocket launcher #1 and ecto laser #1 where both located on my lower right arm, and couldn't both be deployed at the same time.

"_Stupid suite." _I thought, as I dodged another attack from the ghost child. _"I really need some upgrades."_

"Danny!" Two kids yelled. I turned and recognizing them as Sam, and Tucker loaded their profile logs.

_Accessing ghost child's friends' profile logs. Please wait…_

"Don't worry guys!" The ghost child yelled. "It's only Skulker."

_Please wait…_

"Only Skulker!" I barked back, quite miffed. "**Only** the ghost zone's greatest hunter?** Only **the ghost that united all the others against Pariah Dark? Only that Skulker?"

_Please wait…_

"Yeah, only that Skulker." The ghost child said matter-of-factly, then flew straight at me.

_Please wait…_

I dodged to the left, caught the ghost child by the leg, threw him to the ground, and said, getting louder as I continued. "Well I'm only going to turn you into **a pellllt!**"

_Please wait…_

"Hey Skulker!" One of the ghost child's friends called. "What's the purple backed guerillas' favorite food?"

_Profile log name: ghost child's friends_

_First friend: Sam_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 14_

_Appearance: Black hair, purple eyes, skinny, not too pretty._

_Threat level: Extremely low_

_Abilities: shouting advice, and criticism to the ghost child._

_Personality: Is into Goth, but is still about as cheerful as the average teenager. _

_Weaknesses: Too many to bother, she has no major strength._

_Friends: The ghost child, Tucker_

_Notes: She's not important, I filled out this half of the file when I was bored._

_Second friend: Tucker_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Appearance: Dark skin, rather geeky, is always wearing a stupid red hat._

_Threat level: Moderately low_

_Abilities: A techno wiz, can hack into my suites systems_

_Personality: Loves high tech machines, and technology, and carriers them everywhere he goes, he is considered a geek by most of the other humans._

_Weakness: No combat abilities to speak of_

_Friends: The ghost child, Sam_

_Notes: His stupid PDA has infected me with a virus that keeps sending me to the library to get a book about purple back guerrillas. I have to be careful not to let him hook his PDA up to my system when he is around. This is has proven harder than it should be._

I immediately told my system to boost power to the firewall.

_Error_

_Energy overload_

_Ecto laser #1--Malfunction_

_Ecto laser #2--Malfunction_

_Ecto laser #3--Malfunction_

_Ecto laser #4--Malfunction_

_Command interface--Malfunction_

_Security center--Malfunction_

_MP3 player--Malfunction_

_Go to the library and check out book on purple back guerilla._

"Nooo!" I shouted, but I knew it was already too late, the virus would force my suit to take me to the library, thus leaving my prey.

My auto pilot turned me around, and flew me towards the library, which I knew from experience was across town. But then a new message was displayed across the screen.

_Auto pilot--Malfunction_

I couldn't believe my luck. For once one of my suite's internal errors had worked in my favor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Metal Sonic**

_Personal log #2,456_

_Date: 5-8-04_

_Time: 10:38.07_

_Location: Angel Island_

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Obverse Sonic, and friends, study their attack patterns, come up with suitable counters to their moves, and copy their data to fill in blanks in battle programming._

I watched as the hedgehog bounced all around the Eggmobile XL, damaging systems, and denting the armor of my master's newest weapon. I had suspected as much of course.

The hedgehog had proven to be my master's greatest enemy, and my master was determined to defeat the three foot blue rodent, as was I.

My master had tried numerous different tactics against the hedgehog, most of which the hedgehog overcame with ease, but there were a few that had come close, like the time I had engaged him. However despite all of the past defeats I knew that my master would win in the end. He had knowledge, intelligence, and vast resources at his disposal, where as the hedgehog had his own abilities, and a few friends that all had little more. I knew that my master would win eventually, and I knew that the chances of delivering the killing blow myself where 90.

Of all my master's creations my design was superior. I was designed after the Eggman Empires single greatest threat, wasn't I?

Besides me my 'brother' stirred, and spoke. "He chipped the paint."

One of the more useless features of my AI programming is the ability to feel emotions. Dr. Eggman says that this will help me better understand my organic enemies, who largely base their decisions on emotions, and better equip me to predict what they'll do, so I can counter it. However so far I have only felt two emotions. The first is anger, which is always directed towards the hedgehog. I cannot even speak his name, for it is **my** name also. The second is annoyance, which is always directed towards my brother, Robo Knux, and his stupid antics, which I was feeling right now.

"What?" I asked, as I loaded his data file. I had already filled it out, but if he gave me reason to change anything I wanted to be ready to do so as quickly as possible. Only when I could accomplish every task faster than the hedgehog would I be able to defeat him.

_Accessing Robo Knux data file._

_Data file #978_

_Name: Robo Knux_

_Type: Elite combat unit_

_Appearance: 110cm tall, 304.72lb, mostly red hull, green eyes, four dreadlock engines, obvious robot features._

_Threat level: High_

_Features: Chaos drive treated hull, mark II quad dreadlock engines, mark VII egglaser, built in his right arm, also carries a self installed machinegun in his left arm, two six inch blades coming out of each of his fists, info red, echo, and substance scanners, the ability to improve his combat programming by observing others in combat, the ability to upgrade himself, and our masters latest AI program design._

_Personality: Obnoxious, oily, and ruthless._

_Weaknesses: Unknown_

_Dr. Eggman's notes: You were my best creation Metal Sonic. So I decided to expand on your line. I believe that the Eggman Empire's final victory against Sonic will be achieved through the two of you _

_Personal notes: Robo Knux's improved AI programming has seemed to give him more faults than insight into his enemies. I seriously doubt that we will ever work together well enough for it to be considered team work. Also he would rather bulk up on a large number of weapons, than strip himself down, to only the most necessary features. This ideology makes him heavier, and slower, which I believe to be a potential weakness, but cannot judge until I see my brother in action. _

"Hey chipped the paint." Robo Knux repeated, matter-of-factly.

"That has nothing to do with our objective." I said, equally matter-of-factly.

"On the contrary." Robo Knux said. "Our objective is to observe Sonic, and I am observing that he chipped the paint."

"Why do you bring up something of such pointlessness?" I asked, getting more annoyed every time he activated his voice box.

"Eggman says that nothing Sonic does should be dismissed as pointless; every subtlety about Sonic should be studied with care, and precision." Robo Knux said.

I had about had it with him now, and, drawing myself up to my full height, said. "Stop wasting our time. If you think the hedgehog's ability to chip paint important, then log it away, but stop pestering me about it, and get back to observing, 'silently'."

I went back to studying the fight. For a wonder, my brother kept quiet. Then I noticed something. During my conversation with my brother I had missed the fact that Tails had shown up. As yet more annoyance flowed through my AI chip, I loaded the two tailed fox's profile.

_Accessing Tail's profile log._

_Profile log number: 3_

_Name: Miles Tails Prower_

_Species: Fox_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_Appearance: 80cm tall, 44lb, yellow, and white fur, usually wears white gloves and white and red shoes, has two bushy tails._

_Threat level: Moderate_

_Abilities: Flight, which is done by spinning his two tails like a helicopter, intelligence, incredible speed, spin attack, which is identical to the hedgehog's spin attack._

_Personality: Shy when Sonic is not around, but confident when he is, eager to please._

_Weaknesses: Loses some of his confidence when Sonic isn't around, but this has never stopped him from fighting, not as fast as Sonic._

_Friends: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, these next characters aren't as much friends, as they are acquaintance, Rouge, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Shadow. _

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Tails is Sonic's best friend, and actually smart enough to be considered my intellectual rival; however he spends most of his time following Sonic around, and his ethics keep him from stealing, so he will never be able to field a robot army of his own, besides, he specializes in Chaos physics, not robotics. _

_Personal notes: Tails has been personally trained by the hedgehog, and has a fighting style very similar to the hedgehog; also Tails has built a variety of devices that have been a hindrance to the Eggman Empire. Tails is one of few who are capable of hacking into the Eggman Empire computer network system. _

I watched Tails, move with the hedgehog, in perfect team work, inflicting more, and more damage on my master's newest weapon. Smoke was poring out of several sections by now, and I knew that this particular battle's end was not far off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Danny**

I landed hid behind Tucker, and Sam, so that no one would see me, and switched back into Danny Fenton, then gave Tucker a high five. "Way to send him packing Tuck!"

Tucker smiled, and holding up his PDA, said. "I couldn't have done it without my baby." Then Tucker proceeded to caress his 'baby'.

I was about to tease Tucker about this, but Sam interrupted me.

"Danny! he's coming back!" She yelled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robo Knux**

In a stroke of pure luck one of the Eggmobile XL's mechanical arms managed to snag Tails, and held him high in the air.

"Sonic! Help!" The young fox screamed, in fright.

"Bwahaha!" Laughed Eggman, with glee.

"Coming buddy!" yelled Sonic, in determination.

Sonic leapt from his position on the ground onto the Eggmobile XL, and made a dash for the mechanical arm that held the fox high. A second mechanical arm launched itself like a cobra, right along Sonic's path; the hedgehog expertly rolled under. Two missiles and three rockets came at him from different directions; Sonic dodged around one, jumped over two more, and slid limbo style under the last two. Lasers, energy blasts, and freeze rays crisscrossed, in an attempt to block his path to his friend; Sonic rolled, jumped, ran, dodged, and slid right up to the mechanical arm that held Tails.

The arm held Tails ten feet above the top of the Eggmobile XL, and although Sonic's speed had enabled himself to prove again and again his ability at horizontal jumping, being only three feet, he wasn't known for his vertical jumping.

However Sonic was up to the challenge, and spin attacked the arm, it shook violently, but kept its grip on Tails.

"Just what do you think you're up to Doc?" Called the voice of Knuckles.

I brought up his profile.

_Accessing Knuckles profile log._

_Profile log number: 4_

_Name: Knuckles the echidna_

_Species: Echidna_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Unknown, is believed to be 15, or 16._

_Appearance: 110cm tall, 88lb, red fur, green eyes, Dreadlocks that hang straight down, white mittens, with two spikes coming out of each, red and white shoes that almost look like they have a big lego on them, is usually frowning._

_Threat level: High_

_Abilities: Very strong, incredible speed, can manipulate his Chaos Field to glide, he makes a pose similar to Superman's, when he does this, only both arms are extended in front of him equally, can manipulate the Master Emerald, and sense it's presence._

_Personality: Acts like a tough guy, but still has his soft spots, not to bright to the point of stupidity, has a sense of honor._

_Weaknesses: Gullible, probably the most gullible warrior on the face of the planet! _

_Friends: Sonic, and Tails. These next characters aren't as much friends, as they are acquaintances, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Shadow._

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Knuckles spends most of his time on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald, thus I usually don't run into him unless he, or the Master Emerald are part of my plans. He is gullible, and easily turned against Sonic._

_Personal notes: I am Knuckle's robotic twin, but this prospect doesn't bother me the way it does Metal Sonic. Knuckles is a stupid moron, and I am far superior to him, I can't wait to show him this. _

Eggman forgot about Sonic for a moment, and stared at Knuckles, surprised, which was dumb. He knew that Knuckles lived on Angel island, and that the fight would lure the Master Emerald's guardian, he'd just gotten so caught up in the fight with Sonic he had lost track of where he was and now it was going to cost him.

From past experience I knew exactly what would happen next. Eggman would lose his focus for a moment, as he tried to adjust to attacking both Sonic and Knuckles at the same time. Sonic and Knuckles would take advantage of this fact, and gain ground on the evil Dr. Then Eggman would, too late, regain his composure, and split his firepower equally between his two opponents. By then any slim chance of hitting either of them would be gone, and moving in pretty good coordination, although not as good as the coordination between Sonic and Tails, they would accomplish their objective, while Eggman threw a fit the entire time.

I watched as the battle proceeded exactly as I had surmised. Knuckles eventually reached the mechanical arm that held Tails, and with one solid right cross, tore the bottom of the arm to shreds. The arm, no longer connected to its power source, lost it's grip on Tails, but the Fox wasn't used to trying to fly, while in the midst of falling, and the surface of the Eggmobile XL was coming up to fast for him to be able to reorient himself properly. However this was not a problem, as Sonic was quite up to the task of catching his good friend. By now Eggman was practically foaming at the mouth.

Now, with that crisis averted the three Mobians proceeded to pummel the Eggmobile XL's sorry hull, and weapons.

Deciding that he had had enough Eggman ejected the Eggmobile, and took off into the horizon, shouting as he went. "You're going to pay for this!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

The ghost child landed, and hid behind his friends, as he changed back into his human form. He did this because, by now, a small crowd had noticed the commotion, and was on its way to investigate.

It was time to show the ghost child that he hadn't won yet.

I turned myself around headed on a tackle course with the ghost child, but his female friend noticed me and performed her only useful function, yelling.

"Danny! He's coming back!"

I took aim with my echto laser number one and fired, or tried to. Instead of firing a beam of hot echto energy at the ghost child my suit activated my windshield wipers, which proceeded to slap me in the face. "Ow, ow, ow."

"_Why did I even have these installed?" _ I wondered, as I ripped them out.

The ghost child had been looking for a place he could disappear to, in order to change back into his ghost form, but stopped to laugh at my predicament.

I tackled him. When he's in his human form he's far less durable than when he is in his ghost form, thus my tackle knocked him out like a light.

_Accessing gsoht cdil'hs fiamy'ls log. Please wait…_

"Stupid suit." I muttered to myself, as I lifted the unconscious ghost child up, by the collar of his shirt.

_Please wait…_

"Hey! No one picks on Fentoad but me, and those I give permission to. Do you have permission?"

_Please wait…_

I turned and saw the school bully, Dash staring at me defiantly. Beside him his tag along football star friend, I couldn't recall his name, looked confused. "Um Dash, you never gave me permission either."

_wiat Pelase…_

Dash rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Instead he returned to glaring at me and said. "So you gonna put him down, or do I have to make you?"

_Profile log name: ghost child's family_

_T_

_Father: Jack Fenton_

_he_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_re is_

_Age: Never took the tmie to find out._

_no_

_Appearance: Fat, dark hair, has a stupid look on his face, and is always wearing an orange jump suit._

_busi_

_Threat level: Low_

_nes_

_Abilities: Is actually a genius when it comes to creating ghost catching gear. s lik_

_e sh_

_Personality: Sputid, and is obsessed with ghosts and ghost hunting._

_Weaknesses: Utter lack of intelligence. _

_ow b_

_Notes: He is an idiot, and a lousy fighter, but he married the love of Vlad Plasmius's life, so Vlad is out to get him. Personally I don't care about that fact. Oh, and he wants to rip apart the ghost boy molecule by molecule, he obviously doesn't realize that it's his son._

_Mother: Maddie Fenton_

_Species: Human_

_Gneedr: Female_

_Age: Don't know, don't care._

_Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, wears a blue jump suit._

_usiness _

_Threat level: Moderately low_

_Abilities: Is pretty athletic, and uses the weapons that she invents with her husband better than anyone else, except maybe the ghost child._

_Personality: An easy going house wife, unless you bad mouth her jump suit, or her husband. Thinks ghost hunting is normal. _

_Weaknesses: Nnoe really._

_Notes: Vlad Mtaesrs is madly in love with her, and she is the ghost child's mother. The only other marginally interesting fact about her is that she wants to dissect the ghost boy. She also obviously doesn't know he's her son._

_Sister: Jazz_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Aperaanpce: Like a younger version of her mother, only she has red hair, blue eyes, and wears the latest fashions rather than a jump suit. _

_Threat level: Microscopic_

_Abilities: None that I care about._

_Personality: Thinks she's the only responsible person in her family, and tries to live up to that responsibility, other than that, your average teaegne girl._

_Weaknesses: : p_

_Notes: None_

I got distracted by all the mistakes and extra letters in the log, and forgot about Casper High's bully, who seemed to be upset that I had stepped on his turf, but he didn't forget about me. He punched me in the chest. Then jumped back, shaking his hand. "Ow."

"Alright! everyone clear out! There's a ghost haunting this school, and Jack Fenton's going to catch it!" I heard the loud voice of the ghost child's father yell to the crowds, followed by the voice of his wife.

"(Gasp) Jack! he's got our son!"

"Oh great." I muttered to myself. Normally I wouldn't be concerned about the ghost child's parents, but in my current malfunctioning condition I couldn't put up a proper fight. I tried anyway though. As the ghost child's father ordered me to put down his son I targeted him with my remaining rocket launchers, and fired. The suite ejected me instead.

Not many people know that I, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, am about the size of an orange, and pretty close to the shape of one too. I just have a face, skinny arms and legs, and am the color green. I felt pretty small and pathetic, landing three feet in front of the ghost child's father that way, but for once my size worked in my favor, he didn't notice me.

Thinking I had gotten off scot free, I decided now was an excellent time to retreat, and was about to do so, but once again the universe conspired against me, and saw to it that nothing went well for me for very long. The ghost child's father stepped on me on his way to his son, and my empty suit.

"Ouch." I, humiliatingly, squeaked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Outtake**

**Skulker**

So I checked my weapons list.

_**Weapon name Status**_

_Rocket launcher #1--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #2--Standing by_

_Rocket launcher #3--Damaged_

_Rocket launcher #4--Deployed, ammo at 56_

_Double rocket launcher--Damaged_

_Plastic wear--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #1--Deployed_

_Ecto laser #2--Deployed_

_Rubber chicken--Eating rubber seed_

What? Who was messing with the script!?

"Cut!" Magnatron called out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

And that's the end of this broadcast day. We hope you enjoyed the show, and if you have a comment, or suggestion for a catchphrase that I could say at the end of each episode, please send it to us via the review section at the bottom left of the screen on your radio.

Until next time, and may God bless you.

I am the Eggman!

NetRaptor's Sonicvers! The world's greatest Sonic series!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnatron

**Acknowledgements **

Before we begin I must thank two fanfic authors.

The first is C.S.Bernard, formerly known as FriendOfRepublicanism, and before that as, Aiglon15. I went to great lengths to incorporate Bernard's writing style into my own, in this test, and plan to continue to do so when I write the complete story. Read C.S.Bernard's stuff, it's great!

Also I must thank NetRaptor. Although I didn't mention Chaos physics that much in this test, I will in the actual story, and I largely based them on NetRaptor's Chaos Fields. I also based Robo Knux's, and Metal Sonic's personality on NetRaptor's version of their personalities. Read NetRaptor's stuff it's my personal favorite!

...

**Magnatron**

And we're back, for another broadcast day. I'm your host, Magnatron, and you're listening to the Sonic Phantom radio show. The show were Sonic the hedgehog meets Danny Phantom; Dr. Eggman meets Vlad Plasmius, and all that kind of fun stuff.

To recap, last time Robo Knux and Metal Sonic spied on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, as they fought Dr. Eggman, in an attempt to study them, so as to learn how to defeat them. Meanwhile in another dimension Skulker fought Danny Phantom, in order to keep him too busy to get suspicious, and possibly investigate what Vlad Plasmius was doing. 'What was\is Vlad Plasmius's nefarious plan?' you might ask. Stay tuned to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Masters**

I walked down the stairs of the secret passage that connected my secret lab, and private study. As I walked it occurred to me that I didn't need a secret passage to reach my lab. I was half ghost for crying out loud, and not only did I have ghost powers, but I had more power than any other ghosts except for the one who had been locked in a coffin for being too powerful. And as such I had the very standard ability to ghost through solid objects. So why did I ever bother putting in a secret passage in the first place?

I put these thoughts out of my mind as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and entered my lab. Skulker, and Technus were busy, finishing up on the latest task I had appointed for them.

Skulker looked up and said. "All is ready, sir."

"_Excellent." _I thought, I started to say so, but the oaf Technus started babbling before I could. Speak I mean, not babble. That is, um 'he' started babbling before I could speak.

"Hey! I wanted to be the one to tell him!" Technus babbled.

"I just wanted to save him the trouble of having to listen to you." Skulker quipped.

"Oh yeah! Well I." Technus started to quip back, but I interrupted him.

"Knock it off you two. It doesn't matter who tells me, but rather who does what I tell them."

Technus looked at me and then Skulker confused. "Knock, it, off? I don't get it."

Skulker rolled his eyes, and said. "It's a metaphor, you moron."

"Now that's enough!" I said, ready to go ghost, as young Daniel put it, and teach them a lesson.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

_Personal log # 12,254,399_

_Date: 5-9-04_

_Time: 12:46 pm_

_Location: Vlad Masters' Mansion _

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Complete modifications to ghost zone portal, guard portal until given further instructions._

Before I get to what happened next I believe you should know that I had already accessed my file on Technus. Here's what it said.

_Profile log, file name: Technus_

_Name: Technus_

_Species: Ghost_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: How should I know?_

_Appearance: A green face, with a somewhat pointy nose, white hair, dark clothes, cape, and glasses. _

_Threat level: Moderately low_

_Abilities: Can control machinery within a rough distance of thirty feet, and rearrange it into a weapon; he usually uses this power to make a giant armored battle suite for himself, invisibility, intangibility, and flight. _

_Personality: A little loopy, gets distracted easily, is always shouting out his name, and his evil plans, if you could call any of the half baked schemes he's comes up with a plan. _

_Weaknesses: Gets distracted easily, not that great of a fighter to begin with. _

_Acquaintances: Don't care._

_Notes: He is the second most annoying person I've ever met, the first being ??. _

_Please wait…_

I stopped pestering Technus, reluctantly, and said. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

_Please wait…_

"_I really need a faster search engine." _ I thought to myself.

A black hula hoop appeared around Vlad Masters mid section, and then split into two rings, one going up, and the other going down. As they past over Vlad Master they changed his human form into his ghost form. Once the hula hoops had gone so far up, or down that they weren't around his body anymore they vanished, having changed the silver haired suite wearing Vlad Masters, into the black haired, turquoise faced half ghost Vlad Plasmius.

_Profile log, file name: Vlad Plasmius_

_Name: Vlad Masters\Vlad Plasmius_

_Species: Half human half ghost._

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Somewhere in his forties._

_Appearance #1: AKA human form: Silver hair, and goatee, tall, thin, usually wears a suit, and looks overconfident. _

_Appearance #2: AKA ghost form: Black hair, shaped like a U, red eyes, wears a white outfit with black buttons, gloves and boots, still usually looks overconfident. _

_Threat level: Second only to Pariah Dark._

_Abilities: Ghost strength, ghost agility, ecto blasts, ghost shields, intangibility, invisibility, flight, the ability to duplicate until there is four of him. _

_Personality: Prideful, considers everyone but the ghost child's mother to be beneath him, pretends to be polite when those who don't know how dangerous he really is are around, a little overbearing when he's in a bad mood._

_Weaknesses: He loves the ghost child's mother, and would rather get her family to like him than destroy them, except for the ghost child's father; he wants to destroy the ghost child's father. _

_Friends: Ha!_

_Family: Double Ha!_

_Acquaintances: About every ghost in the ghost zone worth getting aquatinted with, I'd list them all here, but that'd make the loading time longer. _

_Notes: The second most powerful ghost in all the ghost zone, and he's willing to pay for my services; however his weaknesses and the ghost child keep him from accomplishing his objectives of destroying the ghost child's father, and winning over the ghost child, and his family._

I realized that I had forgotten to mention the humans that Plasmius was aquatinted with, but they weren't important anyway, so I decided to leave it.

"Activate the ghost portal." Plasmius said.

I went over to push the button, and saw that Technus was going to get there first, so I walked faster and we ended up bumping shoulders.

"Get out of my way." I growled.

"Me, get out of your way?!" Technus bellowed, as only he could. "Why don't 'you' get out of 'my' way?!"

"How about, because you're an idiot." I said.

A purple ecto blast zipped over our heads and buried itself in the wall, making a burn mark.

"I told you two to cut it out!" Plasmius said, starting to lose his temper. "When I say something I expect to be obeyed!"

"I 'was' doing what you said." Technus said, he obviously didn't realize that the first person to say something when Plasmius was talking like that, was likely to be the next person to get blasted. "He came over and."

Plasmius blasted him, smacking him against the wall.

I reached the console that we had been pushing each other out of the way to get to, and turned to give Technus a look that said I told you so.

He glared at me, as he stood up, but this time he had the sense to keep his mouth shut. Maybe he had finally realized he couldn't argue in front of Plasmius, but then again maybe not; this was after all, Technus we were talking about.

I manipulated the console, and the six foot, by six foot, by six foot, it was shaped like a hexagon, ghost portal activated.

Normally the ghost portal was on at all times, and simply had a ghost proof security door to keep ghosts from leaving the ghost zone, and entering the human's world, but me and Technus had had to turn it off and take it apart in order to make a few 'modifications'. But now the portal was active again, swirling two shades of green around and around in a perpetual spiral.

I turned to Plasmius and said. "Ghost portal."

"Activated!" Technus yelled.

I glared at him, and he sent smug look back at me. I got so mad I almost activated my weapon systems, but that would be the last thing I would want to do, in front of Plasmius, so I controlled myself, albeit barely.

I started towards the console I needed to be at in order to start up the next phase, but then I noticed that Technus had beaten me to it. He gave me another smug look, and I gritted my teeth.

Technus punched in the commands, causing a gun shaped device to lower itself from the ceiling, and aim at the portal.

While Technus had been doing this I had been sneaking towards the console that would fire the gun, but Technus, having now completed his task at that console, turned and saw me. We both made a dash for it. He was closer, but I was already on the move. We came within five feet of the console, we both jumped, and his hand came down on the firing button, while my hand came down on his hand.

"Owww." Technus called out.

The gun charged up, and fired at the ghost portal, causing the portal to change from two shades of green to two shades of blue.

I started to inform Plasmius on the status of the portal, from my position kneeling on the floor, with my arms stretched out over the console, but Technus covered my mouth, and called out. "The ghost portal is now an inter dimensional portal!"

"Excellent." Plasmius said. "With access to this new dimension I will be able to travel to there and find new knowledge, weapons, and allies that will help me to defeat young Daniel."

"Do you know you sound like Technus, when you talk like that?" I asked.

Plasmius had been walking towards the portal, but my question caused him to turn and glare at me. "What?" He asked.

"Stating your plan out loud, like that, for no particular reason." I said.

"Hey!" Technus interjected. "I don't do that anymore!"

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I upgraded to Technus 2.0!" Technus hollered.

In my argument with Technus I had forgotten about Plasmius, which is never a wise thing to do. The last time we had been arguing, he had blasted Technus, for being the last one to speak, but this time he blasted me, for being the one to insult him.

"How did you manage to build this together, if all you ever do together is argue?" Plasmius asked, as I picked myself up off of the floor.

"Well I think its." Technus started, but Plasmius interrupted him.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Plasmius said, and then walked through the portal, into another dimension.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

We'll be back, right after these messages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eggman**

Fellow villains, evil Doctors, and mad scientists, are you tired of spending all your time behind bars, after the hero has spoiled your plans?

(The sound of prison doors slamming.)

Well then what you need is the Egg-O-Matic.

The Egg-O-Matic is virtually indestructible, and is guaranteed to evade even abnormally fast blue hedgehogs. The Egg-O-Matic is number one in villain escape technology.

The Egg-O-Matic available for this low, low price of nine-hundred- ninety-nine-thousand-nine-hundred, and ninety-nine dollars, and ninety-nine, and nine tenths of a scent. But wait there's more. Order in the next two minutes, and you will also receive the checkered wrecking ball attachment, free! That's right you get the Egg-O-Matic, and the checkered wrecking ball attachment all for the amazing low price of nine-hundred- ninety-nine-thousand-nine-hundred, and ninety-nine dollars, and ninety-nine, and nine tenths of a scent. The Egg-O-Matic, once you get in it you'll never want to get out.

WarningtheEggOMaticmaycauseyoutogetfatandhavetoothpicklegsbecauseyou'llneverexercise.Warningthecheckeredwreckingballattachmentmakesforalousycheckerboardandanevenworsecheckerpiece.

The Eggman Empire, coming to your neighborhood soon.

So why wait. Call the Eggman Empire, and get your Egg-O-Matic today.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

And now back to the show.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Masters**

After arriving in the parallel universe, and doing some invisible scouting, I switched back to my human form, ready to make first contact.

My scouting mission had supplied me with much useful information. First of all, English seemed to be the main language, which was a relief, the second was a little stranger, some of the citizens seemed to have had their DNA crossed with animal DNA, making for a variety of weird looking hybrids that were called mobians. Also I had yet to see a mobian that was over three and a half feet tall.

Well I had learned as much as I could in a reasonably short amount of time, by just observing. Now it was time to ask some questions.

I walked up to a restaurant that had several tables set up outside. One of the humans seemed to be the extremely friendly type so I chose him.

"Good day to you sir." I said. Only realizing afterwards, that using a figure of speech, might confuse someone from a parallel universe.

However the chap smiled at me like only an optimistic idiot could, and said. "And a top uv da mornin ta you too govner."

I had to strain to keep my smile plastered to my face, but I needed information, and only a cheerful nincompoop would be willing to provided basic information to someone who knew nothing of the area he was in.

"I'm a businessman, and I just woke up from a coma recently, and I was wondering who is currently the world's most powerful supervillain." I said, keeping my voice casual.

A more alert person might have wondered why a businessman, who had just woken up from a coma, would want to know who is the world's most powerful supervillain, but I had chosen this man precisely because he seemed to be of that foolish cheerful sort who were apparently incapable of suspicious thought, like Jack.

"Aye, dat wud be Dr. Eggman. De world's most briliantist scientistist." The vocally challenged fool said.

"_A scientist. I'm in luck." _ I thought, as I asked. "Where do his attacks usually occur?"

"Dat wud be rie abow haer, and anaewhere dare's a Chaos Amrrld." The oaf said.

I was having a hard time understanding him and his stupid accent, but to make matters worse I seemed to have run into the second big difference between our dimensions. If I had understood him correctly he had said something about Chaos Emeralds, the nature of which I was clueless.

An explosion in the distance distracted me from my thoughts, and I turned to see what had happened. I couldn't see what had been damaged, or even any smoke from the explosion, being as there were too many skyscrapers around. However, to my amazement, the general population only gave a moments notice to the sound of a rapidly expanding force of destruction, before returning to their business.

Another explosion was heard, and this time no one even bothered to look up.

I turned to the idiot beside me and asked. "Why isn't anyone more concerned?"

"Why wud dey be? It's prolly only Eggman." He said.

"I thought you said he was the world's most accomplished supervillain." I said, wondering just how competent this Eggman was, and if my source was one bit reliable at all.

"Hey is, bah even so, hey never gets very fah wit his schenes." He said

"Why not?" I asked, but before my very annoying compatriot could answer an extremely powerful gust of wind blew by, forcing me to grab onto a garbage can for support.

Amazingly the short gust of wind, that at worst would tear the shutters off of a condemned cottage, got more attention than the explosion that had been heard from far off enough that one couldn't see where it had originated.

"Dat's why, Sonic da Hejhoeg."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eggman**

I watched from my usual position in the Eggmobile, as my latest mechanical means of destruction moved forward crushing everything in its path.

This particular robot's design was based off of a robot I had scene in a movie, the Incredibles.

My Eggnidroid lumbered along down the street, the only noticeable difference from the one Syndrome let loose on the City, being my symbol stamped on it in various places.

I didn't consider myself cheap by copying a design in a movie. I rather thought myself nasty for stealing it.

Although stealing a design from a movie is a lot harder than it looks. Movies only want their audiences to see cool robots blowing things up. The robot's designers give no thought to the mechanics of such a work of art. For example my robot's power cell looked nothing like the one Mr. Incredible ripped out of both robots in the movie.

Sonic, and Tails showed up ahead of schedule, they must have been in the neighborhood.

Sonic took one look at my Eggnidroid and laughed. "What's the matter Eggman? Run out of original ideas."

Somehow I had known he'd say something like that.

I gritted my teeth and bellowed back. "We'll see who's out of original ideas! Eggnidroid, attack!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sonic**

Eggman ordered his newest robot, which was actually fatter than he was, to move in, and we were off.

Tails went high, and I went low, each with a robotic tentacle on our tails.

I tried going around one of the other legs, in an attempt to get the tentacle to follow me, and get the robot to trip over itself, but the Eggnidroid, as Eggman had called it, didn't fall for it, and went to head me off, instead of following directly behind me. Score one for Eggman.

Just before I reached the tentacle I jumped, hurling myself over it, and doing a somersault for good measure.

The lower vision screen was already lowered, but it surprised me when it fired an energy blast in my direction. However even surprised, I'm still the fastest thing around. I curled into a ball, as the blast went right over me, then uncurled, and saw that my momentum was carrying me right towards a tentacle, that was zeroing in on my position.

It was at that moment that I realized that the Eggnidroid now had two tentacles going after me, and one going after Tails, which only left three to hold the copyright infringement up.

"_It takes three legs to make a table stand." _I thought, as I jumped right into the claw of the tentacle I was headed for, jumped out just before it could close enough to grab me. The lower vision screen fired a shot in my direction, but I was going to fast for it anyway. Ignoring the shot, I used my momentum from the jump to send me into a spin attack at one of the grounded tentacles.

It lost it's hold on the ground, and the whole thing started to come tumbling down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tails**

Sonic ran under the robot, while I flew over, looking the thing over and trying to understand how it worked, if I understood it, I might be able to point out potential weaknesses, and besides machines were cool.

I noticed several miniscule design changes that Eggman had made, besides sticking his face on it, that most people wouldn't notice. Ironically some of the changes were ones that I had thought Eggman would have done differently from the movie, if 'he' had built the robot in the Incredibles' movie.

The rip-off robot's tentacle, which had been ripped off from Doc Ock, was in hot pursuit, and I knew that since I was attacking from the air I would have to contend with the Eggnidroid's energy cannon, which if Eggman had stuck to the movie's design as much as I thought he had, would be coupled with the upper vision screen.

The tentacle was closing in, and I'd just started to swerve, when the cannon opened fire, right along my path.

Upon seeing the blast I realized that Eggman had gone with a pulse plasma design for the gun, I had suspected he would when I saw the robot, but I hadn't gotten close enough to the gun to look yet, now I knew. However obtaining this information wasn't the foremost thought in my mind. The tentacle was right behind me, and a plasma blast was along my projected path. There was only one place left to go, down.

I reoriented myself to face down, curled up, and spun my namesake for all I was worth, until I hit the robot's hull. I put a small dent in the spot I landed, but I didn't have time to survey my handiwork.

I jumped up and ran along the robot's hull, barely avoiding another assault from the tentacle and plasma cannon. As I picked up speed my feet left the hull, and I used my spinning tails to propel me along.

Based on what I had been able to observe thus far I surmised that the vision screens were the most vulnerable places to attack. Eggman had probably designed the Eggnidroid to retract the vision screens just before a sudden impact, but I was sure me and Sonic could figure out a way around that.

The whole robot shook for a brief moment, and then started to fall to one side.

"_All right Sonic!" _I thought as I closed in on my target.

Sonic's attack, whatever it had been, had thrown off the robot's center, and I was out of the vision screen's vision, so to speak. If I could get close enough to it before it regained sight of me, I might be able to score a hit.

I traveled along a cushion of air along the Eggnidroid's hull, unhindered by the original vibration of Sonic's attack, and spin dashed the vision screen.

I hit it in the side, and put a pretty bad dent in it, but after I bounced off it still seemed to be in functioning order. Just a few more hits like that and it wouldn't be.

The tentacle that had been going after me broke off and slammed into the ground, keeping the main body of the behemoth from slamming into the pavement, and putting some bad dents into it, maybe even stop it for good.

If there was one difference between movies and real life it was that movies tend to under or over estimate the density of metal

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robo Knux**

_Personal log #853_

_Date: 5-9-04_

_Time: 12:56.22 _

_Location: Station Square_

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Obverse Sonic, and friends, study their attack patterns, come up with suitable counters to their moves, and copy their data to fill in blanks in battle programming._

Sonic attacked Eggman's new toy relentlessly, occasionally shouting out one form of insult or another. Nothing I hadn't seen before.

I looked over my logs; Sonic's, Eggman's, Tails', and Metal Sonic's were all loaded, but none of them even held my interest for point two seconds.

_Data file #3_

_Name: Metal Sonic_

_Type: Elite combat unit_

_Appearance: 100cm tall, 275.44lb, mostly blue hull, red eyes, razor sharp finger tips, Sonic's robotic twin, basically._

_Threat level: Supposedly high_

_Features: Chaos drive treated hull, mark IV personalized Metal Sonic jet engine, sharp claws, a self installed, mark IX shield generator, which he uses to imitate Sonic's spin attack, prototype AI program._

_Personality: Hateful, and easily annoyed, but in a bland computer sort of way._

_Weaknesses: His inferior AI programming._

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Metal Sonic was my greatest creation. I expect you to one day be as great an asset to the Eggman Empire as he has been._

_Personal notes: For one who hates Sonic so much, he is obsessed with hedgehog, and everything about him. Rather than take advantage of the readily available weapons our master has to offer he prefers to strip himself down as much as possible, in order to make himself lighter. I find this to be stupid. _

I turned my sensors away from the battle, quite sick of just watching. I wanted to join the fight, to maul something, and blow up a whole lot of somethings, but my orders were to stay here and watch. At first it had been interesting. Sonic had some amazing fighting abilities and was funny to boot, while Eggman usually got to blow up a few things before Sonic stopped him, but it had gotten old.

I don't know how it is for organics, but having had more than my fair share of boredom I've found myself observing and thinking about the most absurd things. Things that weren't the least bit interesting in and of themselves, but they had managed to grab my attention simply by not being the thing I was bored of. For example I currently found myself examining a wall. A wall! I was examining the wall's texture, scanning what kind of paint covered it, and ran virtual programs on it's density, to see how much damage any particular weapon could do to it. This was ridiculous.

Then I noticed something. The scan had picked up something in-between me and the wall that my optical receivers hadn't picked up.

A body, the shape of a man, was floating in-between me and the alley wall that I was scanning about a block away.

An invisible flying man! spying on Sonic and Eggman. This was just too intriguing to pass up.

I turned to see if Metal Sonic had noticed, but he was asphyxiated by the battle. Perfect.

I left his side slowly and silently, and started stealthily making my way to this combination of Peter Pan, and 'fill in the black'.

I reached the alley undetected, all the while keeping track of my target with my scanners. My target hadn't moved, it apparently thought being invisible kept it safe.

I slowly walked towards it until I was within striking distance, looked at my claws, sighed aloud, and said sarcastically. "Oh dear. It appears my claws have gotten too sharp. I think I'll have to dull them up a bit."

I slammed the claws on my right hand into the wall, making sure that they came within two inches of my target along the way.

My target moved deeper into the alley, apparently still hoping that I didn't know he was here.

"Oh but look." I said, gesturing to the wall. "I put two holes in the wall, now it doesn't match the rest of the wall."

I may not have a mouth, but I figured this is the type of feeling that Eggman must feel when he's smiling wickedly.

Anyway I loaded my machine gun program as I continued to speak.

_Machine guns loaded._

"I know how to fix that." And with that I fired a hail storm of bullets at the wall, and then turned so that their path would take them through my target before they went into the brick wall, in order to help it 'match'.

Much to my disappointment the bullets seemed to go through my target without any noticeable effect. Furthermore something happened to my scans. I had been tracking the target with my info red, echo, and substance scanners, but now the info red, and echo scanners didn't register the target anymore, and the substance scanner said that the target's substance had changed.

"All right, where are you?" I called out, suddenly tired of the game.

My target didn't move.

"I know your there." I said. "You may think your invisibility trick keeps you hidden, but I can tack you through any combination of my info red, echo, and substance scanners."

That last part wasn't exactly true, but there was no way this organic, whatever it is, would be able to tell.

"You're quite the bloodthirsty one, aren't you?" My target asked, as it became visible to my optical sensors, in addition to reappearing on my info red, and echo scanners. He looked odd to say the least. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vlad Plasmius."

_Creating Vlad Plasmius profile log. Waiting for further information._

I knew that at this point my 'brother' Metal Sonic would systematically drill this 'Vlad Plasmius' for all he was worth. But I wasn't as bound to procedure as he was, and I planned on running this drill anyway I felt like.

"With fangs and a name like that one would think you would be the bloodthirsty one around here." I said.

"And a sadistic sense of humor to go with it." Vlad said. "I take it you're one of the many creations of one Dr. Eggman?"

"What's it to you?" I asked as I looked at claws on my left hand. "You know, in all the commotion I forgot to dull the ones on this hand."

"I'm interested in acquainting myself with your creator." Vlad said. "I have something of a business proposition for him, and if he agrees I think your claw problem will be taken care of."

In the distance we heard Sonic, and Tails finish off the Eggnidroid.

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked. "I'll arrange a meeting for you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eggman**

The Eggnidroid had been a washout. It was now a pile of junk sitting in the middle of the city waiting for someone to clean up, courtesy of Sonic. I had expected as much, but also hoped that this would be the time. All well, no matter. This entire exercise had simply been one last battle for Robo Knux and Metal Sonic to observe before the next stage of my plan went into action, reacquiring of the Chaos Emeralds.

I was headed back to the base mulling over my exact plans, when the Eggmobile beeped at me.

_Received communication request from user Metal Sonic_

_Do you wish to respond? Yes No_

I frowned. Metal Sonic wasn't supposed to contact me until we got to the base. Something must have gone wrong.

I selected yes and said. "Metal Sonic come in."

"Dr. Eggman." Metal Sonic responded, his mechanical voice as angry as I'd ever heard it. "Robo Knux has defied our mission by failing to observe the battle, and making contact with a civilian."

"He's what!?" I bellowed. I knew that Robo Knux's state of the art AI programming might make him bend the rules a little in order to accomplish his prime directive. But as for how he could have completely ignored his assigned mission, to stop and make chit chat with one of the locals… It defied reason!

_Received communication request from user Robo Knux_

_Do you wish to respond? Yes No_

"Yes I wish to respond!" I yelled as I cut off Metal Sonic and accepted Robo Knux's transmission.

"Just what do you think your doing!?" I hollered, just barely able to save myself from the embarrassment of finishing with 'young man'.

"Thinking outside the box, for the good of the Eggman Empire of course." Robo Knux's oily, robotic voice came through the speakers.

I sighed disgusted. Shortly after activating Robo Knux I had told him that with my most advanced AI program to date he had a special responsibility. All of my other robot designs strictly followed their program directive, without deviating in the least. This was good in the example that it kept my cleaning and maintenance robots from getting distracted from their work by mundane things like TV, or a beautiful day. But it was also bad in the sense that the same robot would go along it's way, doing it's duty even as Sonic walked right up in front of it, and smashed it. I could program all my noncombatant units to run away when they saw Sonic, but there were literally millions, if not billions, of possibilities like this that would have to be preprogrammed individually. Over the years I had filled in some of the more obvious gaps, and some very surprising not so obvious ones, but it still didn't work. I eventually decided that what I needed was an AI so advanced that it could comprehend situations, and come up with its own conclusion. And I told Robo Knux that it was his responsibility to lead the way in thinking outside the box for the good of the Eggman Empire.

"And just how does you defying 'my' orders and making contact with some nobody constitute the good of the Eggman Empire?" I asked.

"Perhaps I can explain." A new voice said.

"Who is that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh I'm just the nobody that your very adept Robo Knux here made contact with. You can call me Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius." The voice said.

"Very well, explain." I said.

"How about we do it in person?" Plasmius asked. "Say your place?"

"Very well. Robo Knux take him to the base." I agreed.

"As you wish." Robo Knux said, then ended the transmission.

I set about preparing my base for our guest, and possibly a traitor, when I received yet another communication request.

_Received communication request from user Metal Sonic_

_Do you wish to respond? Yes No_

I selected yes and asked. "What?"

"Doctor, I monitored your conversation with Robo Knux and must admit to being concerned at your willingness to let this Plasmius into the base without further knowledge of him." Metal Sonic said.

"Worry not my servant." I said. "I'm sure the base is more than adequate at keeping our guest from causing any problems."

Metal Sonic was silent for a moment, then asked. "And Robo Knux?"

I sat back in my Eggmobile and fingered my mustache. Finally I said. "You have observed him more than I have, and your AI programming is second only to his. You think like him more than anyone else. If he has indeed betrayed the Eggman Empire I want you to have countermeasures in place to stop him."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman." Metal Sonic said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

And now for a special deleted scene

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eggman**

My magnificent Eggnidroid moved through the city unchallenged. Ah a truly beautiful site to behold.

"Um, excuse me Mister, Doctor, man." A calm voice called out.

I looked down to the voice's source and saw a man, standing in-between me and my rampaging Eggnidroid, which wasn't as dangerous as it sounded because the Eggnidroid was moving steadily forward and ignoring all that was behind it.

"I understand your anger and everything, with cars like, causing global warming an all, but don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"_Oh, no..." _I thought as I realized he had long hair, and wore a tie-dye shirt. _"A hippie!!"_

"You're really like, really harshing my mellow." The hippie said.

"I'm gonna do more than harsh your mellow if you don't skedaddle right now!" I yelled back. "Hippies aren't even half-wits, but the reason the term 'lack-wit' was created!"

"That's it, let it all out. Let all the anger and rage flow out until your aura is serene and peaceful." The Hippie said in a tone that would have been soothing if anyone other than hippie had used it.

"The sixties are dead!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. The only thing worse than a hippie was a hippie that was interested in talking to you. "Now leave! or I'll send you to join them!"

"That's like, a cool play on words man." The hippie called up to me. 

"Die!" I said as I commanded the Eggnidroid, with a few button presses, to crush this buffoon. However as the Eggnidroid's claw came down on his position a blue flash went by, and the hippie was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sonic**

"_I can't believe I just saved this guy." _I thought as I set the hippie, who had been annoying Eggman, down.

I had happened to catch most of the show, and, despite the fact that I usually reveled in the chance to annoy Eggman, had found that particular exchange painfully embarrassing.

Once I had set him down, far away from Eggman, I took off back towards the battle, before he could thank me or anything. I didn't want to hear a hippie speak ever again.

I got back to Eggman, and his new robot, and Mr. Fatman spoke up. "Come now Sonic. Even you must admit that you'd like to see that talking vegetable put out of our misery."

"That's where you and me differentiate." I said. "You'll do the right thing if it suites you, while I'll do the right thing even if I don't want to."

"You can talk all noble to me all you want." Eggman retorted. "I still say finishing him off would have been a service to the community."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

Uh oh. It looks like Vlad is trying to team up with Doctor Eggman!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

They already knew that, you moron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

Skulker! What are you doing?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

Saving our audience from having to listen to you say things that they already know. You sound like Technus, when you do that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

That's how announcers talk!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

Bocoe, Decoe take us out of here, before Magnatron's bores the audience to tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

Now wait just a….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

You didn't think a little thing like being usurped by my voice actors would keep me from asking God to bless you, or telling you that I am the Eggman! or that NetRaptor's Sonicverse! Is the world's greatest Sonic series! did you? Come on! Have you read NetRaptor's Sonicverse?!

Hey here's an idea. Stop reading this and go read NetRaptor's Sonicverse. It's waaaaayyy better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And that's the end of our test. Thank you for deciding to look into helping me.

Now for those of you who are interested, I have a few questions that I didn't want to ask at the beginning, because of their spoiling nature.

#1 What can I change the name of the substance scanner to? I can't stand that name.

#2 What did you think of the whole radio show idea?

#3 I particularly want to hear any complaints about the robots' data log system, and the like. I want that part of the story to be as good as it can be.

Don't forget to tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like, anything that just popped out at you, what you think I should keep doing, and what you think I should change. Thanks and God bless.


	3. Chapter 3

Skulker

**Magnatron**

We're back! And you're listening to the Sonic Phantom radio show! I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, I'm sorry to report that work on this project has yet to take full swing, but we're getting there. And the good news is I'm not going to say anything about geicco. Okay seriously the good news is that we have in our hands an exclusive sneak peak at the highly anticipated fic 'Speedster Eliminators' by one of fanfiction's greatest authors C.S. Bernard.

"Highly anticipated." Skulker muttered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I'm just saying that I've actually checked out this fic, and so far you're the only one to review." Skulker answered.

So?

"So," Robo Knux said, finishing for Skulker, "We find that as evidence that your opinion of C.S. Bernard to be highly overated."

"Infidels!!"

Pardon me folks I have to go squash Robo Knux, and Skulker.

"Chaaaarrrrrrge!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tails**

Me and Sonic watched as Magnatron chased Robo Knux, and Skulker around the room. Robo Knux and Skulker actually looked worried. Just goes to show that you should upset someone with author\host\producer powers.

"So Sonic." I said getting tired of the show, "What do you think of C.S. Bernard's work?"

"Oh I like it." Sonic said. "The dude really seems to understand me."

"I like it as well." Eggman said, walking up to us.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought that you wouldn't considering how he writes you."

"It is true he is rather merciless in his portrayals of me." Eggman answered, "But he explores avenues of my personality that most people tend to ignore and I find it to be a breath of fresh air compared most of the people who tend to think of me as the fourth stooge.

"I don't know." Sonic said, "He actually had you sing that one time, and who can forget the time he had you put up search lights as 'stealth' accessories."

Eggman sighed, and said. "It appears we can't agree on anything, even when we agree."

"Sure we can." Sonic said, taking out the green Emerald, "What color is this green Chaos Emerald?"

"Blue." Eggman said defiantly.

"Wow, I'm starting to believe that you took the name Eggman in one-upmanship more and more." Sonic stated.

"It had nothing to do with that." Eggman fired back, "I took the name to emphasize my hard boiled nature, which is about to boil over."

I shook my head; some thing just never change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Metal Sonic**

_Personal log #2,459_

_Date: 5-9-04_

_Time: 13:17.43_

_Location: Egg-underground base #54_

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Prepare base for Robo Knux's betrayal, wait for Robo Knux to explain himself, and apprehend upon master's orders, or when the safety of master has been jeopardized._

This was absolutely illogical. It just 'did' 'not' 'compute'.

Robo Knux had abandoned his mission objective, revealed his existence, to an unknown invisible entity, 'made contact', and negotiated a meeting between this entity, and our master. And all of this was still feasible. No, what didn't compute was the fact that amidst all these breaches of our protocol programming, Robo Knux seemed to have done something right.

The invisible entity had identified himself as Vlad Plasmius, a human who had been infused with ghost powers, from another dimension; furthermore he had offered my master a partnership in achieving some of our goals, in exchange for our help in achieving some of his goals.

My master and this Vlad, were now in another room, going over some of the finer details, but before that my master had commended Robo Knux. Robo Knux had been 'commended'.

Again I say that this was absolutely illogical.

After they had gone in the other room, Robo Knux caught me glaring at him, and said some nonsense about thinking outside the box.

Realizing that I hadn't yet updated my system for new orders, I did so now.

_Personal log #2,460_

_Date: 5-9-04_

_Time: 13:21.49_

_Location: Egg-underground base #54_

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Try to manipulate dimensional portal exit node, so that it is moved from Station Square alley, to a secure Egg-underground base #54 location._

Trying to ignore my feelings about Robo Knux, I started checking our equipment, to see if we had anything capable of carrying out this task.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Skulker**

_Personal log # 12,254,400_

_Date: 5-9-04_

_Time: 1:20 pm_

_Location: Vlad Masters' Mansion _

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Guard inter dimensional portal until given further instructions._

"I am Technus! Master of technology! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of all things electronic and beeping!" Technus hollered.

"Master of long winded speeches." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey that's not bad." Technus exclaimed. "Can I use it?"

I turned to glare at him and asked. "Why are you even saying that, anyway? I already know who you are."

"Ah, that is because we will soon be going to another dimension. And nobody there knows who I am, so 'I' am going to have to tell 'them all!'" Technus hollered.

I groaned.

Just then the security alarm went off, and Plasmius's holographic interface, which looked and sounded just like the ghost child's mother, appeared and said to me. "Intruder alert. Intruder identified as Danny Phantom, sweetness."

Needless to say my eyes almost popped out of my head when she said than last part.

Technus laughed so hard he fell over, pointing at me.

"I'm nobody's sweetness, you overrated projector!" I barked.

The hologram nodded and said. "Whatever you say, bumpkins."

"_I hope Technus chokes on all that laughter." _ I thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Plasmius**

"And here's my list of services that you can do for me." I said, as I handed the list to Dr. Eggman.

I'd had my doubts about this Eggman, but upon seeing two of his robots, his base, and his enemies in action, my doubts had been put to rest. I would be able to get much use out of this mad scientist, before I turned on him. But for now I needed to help him, if I expected to get anything in return.

"And here's my list." Eggman said, as he pushed a button, and a piece of paper shot of a slot in the wall, faster than any printer I had ever seen.

With an enemy like Sonic, the Eggman Empire obviously took speed seriously.

I skimmed the list. It was short. I could probably help him with most of it. Then I noticed something on it about Chaos Emeralds. Now was my chance to find out about those mysterious things.

"Excuse me, but there aren't any Chaos Emeralds in my dimension. Could you give me a few details about them?" I asked.

"Yes, the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said, as he fingered his mustache. "The Chaos Emeralds are seven, different colored, powerful stones, bigger than a man's fist. By itself each stone contains amazing amounts of energy, and when brought together, the energy is beyond measure, however not limitless."

"How would you know, if the energy is beyond measure?" I asked.

"Because the Master Emerald is more powerful." Eggman said. "The Master Emerald is almost as big as my Eggmobile, and by far the most powerful thing in this dimension."

I looked back at my list, and saw that the Master Emerald was also there.

"Very well, Dr. Eggman I accept your terms." I said.

"And I yours." Eggman agreed.

"Then what is our next step?" I asked.

"I'll have Robo Knux, or Metal Sonic supply you with some data logs with more details on the Emeralds, and our opponents, and then you and I will go get one, while they begin working on some of our 'secondary' objectives." Eggman said.

"Excellent." I said. "Then to the doom of Sonic the hedgehog and Danny Phantom."

"To the doom of Sonic the hedgehog and Danny Phantom." Eggman agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Danny**

I was flying through Vlad's house, invisible, intangible, and carrying Sam and Tucker, which I would not recommend by the way. Using four of my ghost powers and transferring two of them to two other people is not easy.

Anyway we were breaking into our not so wonderful mayor's house, because when Tucker had managed to hack Skulker's system yesterday he stumbled on Skulker's orders. Apparently the attack yesterday had simply been a ploy to divert me from finding out what Vlad was up to.

It looked like it was time for our rematch.

I set Sam and Tucker down in a large closet, so that I wouldn't drain all of my strength, and said. "Wait here. I'm gonna go see what's going on in Vlad's lab."

I passed through a soundproof wall on my way down, and then heard the sound of an alarm. Either I had already been discovered, or else something had gone horribly wrong in the lab. I was hoping for the latter. It'd be nice if one of Vlad's schemes just blew up in his face without any help from me.

I stuck my intangible head, which was still invisible, through the ceiling, and looked around the lab. The alarm was still going, complete with a spinning flashing red light, and… Technus was on the floor laughing like some nut.

"_Uh oh." _I thought. _"Please, please, please don't let this be some ghost who's going to take over the world with laughter or something."_

Skulker was also in the lab, he was yelling at one of Vlad's holograms of my mom. "I am Skulker! The greatest hunter the ghost zone has ever known!"

"_Why is Skulker talking like Technus?" _I wondered.

"And I'm no one's sugar booger either! You great big fat excuse for," Skulker continued, but was interrupted.

"What?!" The hologram yelled.

A large gun, which had been pointed at the ghost zone portal, swung around pointing itself at Skulker, and fired, sending him flying across the room.

"I'm not fat." The hologram said.

Chuckling to myself I went back to go get Tucker and Sam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sonic**

This was the life. I'd run, and Tails would follow. Buildings would go by so fast you couldn't read their ten foot name plates. Then before we knew it we were in the suburbs. But there was no stopping here. Onward and faster we went, completely out of the city, and into the country side. Trees, bushes, a random car, all these were left behind in a blur.

"Sonic!" Tails called out.

"Yo little bro." I responded, without slowing down.

"I just received a message from my computer at home." Tails went on. "It looks like Eggman is on the move again."

"Which zone is he headed for this time?" I asked

"The forest hill zone." Tails answered.

I adjusted my course, and we were off.

This really was the life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sam**

"You'd think he'd turn on the light, before leaving us in Vlad's closet." I said.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "Is it just me or is he starting to treat us like sidekicks again?"

"Well don't say anything to him." I said. "Last time he way overcompensated."

"Yeah, that was downright embarrassing."

Tucker pulled out his palm pilot, the screen of which gave us some light.

Tucker directed the light towards the clothes. "Lets see. Clone tuxedo, clone tuxedo, clone tuxedo. Does this guy have 'any' casual wear, or at least a different tuxedo?"

"That's Vlad for ya." I said.

Danny appeared next to us, and said. "Hey guys, Skulker's gotten into a fight with Vlad's hologram of my mom."

"Oh man." Tucker said, then proceeded to pull out a digital camcorder. "I gotta see this."

Danny grabbed us, pulled us through the floor, and said. "Sorry Tuck, but I'm gonna need you to hack Vlad's computer to try and see what he's been up to."

We came down into the lab, and I could feel Danny making us tangible, although not visible.

Skulker pointed his weapons and Technus and yelled. "Take that back!" But beyond them I saw the ghost portal, or at least it used to be the ghost portal. Vlad had done something to it, and now it was two swirling shades of blue, instead of green.

"If I can connect my palm pilot into that console, without being noticed," Tucker whispered. "I should be able to figure out Vlad's been up to.

I looked at Danny to see if he had noticed the portal, but he hadn't.

"_Boys." _I thought. _"They always have to do things the hard way."_

"How about we just go through the modified ghost portal?" I asked.

"How do you?? Oh." Danny started to ask, then noticed the portal's change in color. "Yeah we could do that instead."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Technus**

Hi mom!

"I thought we cut out that part, Decoe."

I am Technus!

"Sssshhh, Magnatron we're live."

Master of technology!

"Oops."

Lord of all gadgetry! Master all things electronic and beeping!

For your listening pleasure, I have provided my data file on Skulker.

Let's see, it's in here somewhere. (Mutter) Ah ha! Here it is.

_Profile log number: 56_

_Name: Skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter._

_Species: Ghost, but the type of ghost is unknown; he appears to be one of a kind. Most people in the know refer to him as the green ecto orange, with half of the above adding, with arms and legs._

_Gender: Male_

_Age: I asked him once, he hit me._

_Appearance: Human sized, black and grey, mechanical suit, with visible green ghost energy running through it, green eyes, and green fire hair._

_Threat level: Moderate_

_Abilities: Intangibility, invisibility, can make powerful battle suites, with many bombs, guns, and things that go zappity._

_Personality: Moody, in I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter kind of way._

_Weaknesses: Can't program worth a high definition, 40 horse power radio._

_Friends: He's only friends with other green ecto oranges, oh yeah, there aren't any._

_Notes: It is not commonly known that Skulker has a rival for the title of greatest ghost hunter, in the ghost of Bone Crusher, Skulker doesn't feel threatened by his actions, or bad jokes though. _

I'll bet you didn't know that part about Bone Crusher, did yah? That's because it's not commonly known!

Anyway Skulker was mad at me again, when Plasmius's very high tech hologram appeared to me, and said. "Pardon me, sugar dumpling, but Danny Phantom and his friends are making their way towards the portal."

"Where?!" I yelled as I began looking frantically for the ghost child. "I can't see him!"

I couldn't see him.

"Load! load, load, load!!" Skulker yelled. Apparently he needed something to load.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robo Knux**

_Personal log #854_

_Date: 5-9-04 _

_Time: 13:28.54 _

_Status: 100_

_Mission: Guard Egg-underground base #54, and begin processing procedure on secondary objectives # 1, # 2, and # 4._

I'm mad.

I had done what I was supposed to do; exceeded all expectations. So why was I managing these stupid secondary objectives?

Metal Sonic could handle these mundane tasks himself; the stupid little by the book perfectionist.

There was no need for thinking outside the box; therefore there was no need for me. I should have gone with Eggman, Plasmius, and their attack force of M-17s, and M-18s to retrieve the Chaos Emerald; not stay here, and…

_Intruder alert_. My interface silently informed me.

That was probably the best news that I had heard all day.

_Initiating battle mode._

_Intruders located in room B-G-17, Eggpawn squad #1234 moving to intercept. _

"_That's was the room that Metal Sonic was supposed to have moved the portal's exit node." _I thought to myself, as I began making my way towards room B-G-17. _"I guess some more people from Plasmius's dimension have arrived. This should be fun."_

_Eggpawn #3577 offline._

_Eggpawn #3571 offline._

_Eggpawn #3572 offline._

_Number of intruders identified, as three._

_Eggpawn 3576 offline._

_Terminate unit status updates, on all units below tier level 3. _I commanded my interface. I didn't need to be reminded how easy it was to destroy a robot with the word pawn in its name.

_Status updates on tier level units four, and below, terminated._

_Intruders in motion, current location is room B-K-11._

That didn't make any sense. There weren't any doors, air ducts, or anything else, for that matter, that our intruders could have used to get from room B-G-17 to B-K-11.

That's when I remembered how Plasmius had managed to go through my bullets earlier. _"Our intruders must be ghosts." _I thought to myself. This just kept getting better, and better.

I checked my map to see which rooms were in any way connected to room B-K-11, and planned my approach, so as to have access to the maximum number of options.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

We'll be right back after this rocking awesome message!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**C.S. Bernard**

"Okay, here we go."

As I sat in my personal sound booth in the studio, I realized two crucial things: one, I was _glad_ to have my own personal sound booth. Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoyed the "zany" folk that were in the studio; some of them I knew from my childhood, some from my late teens. But, in all honesty, I could and would never try to get between Sonic and Eggman if they got into one of their famous little… "tiffs."

My second realization had been that I was thoroughly unprepared for a radio show. When the "On Air" sign came up, _I_ suddenly felt like a hedgehog, thanks to my neck hairs as they bristled. Yikes! I would have used snippets from the story, but they were set-up more like a movie theater preview. With a radio show… that just doesn't work.

Oh well. I crossed my fingers in hopes that Magnatron would buy "the sudden change in plans" excuse and took a big sip of water from a well-appreciated glass. I leaned into the microphone. Hopefully, I wouldn't go over more than a page.

…Make that two pages; tops.

"Hello, hello, hello to all those readers out there! Through the incredible courtesy of a die-hard supporter, you have none other than little old me, C.S. Bernard, coming across to you on the Net. Glad to see you!

"Now, you're probably already aware of it, but Magnatron's been promoting my story, _Speedster Eliminators_, pretty heavily. But, what is it about you might wonder? Are there thrills? Are there chills? Is there action? You bet!

"Like some of you, I've been a Sonic the Hedgehog fan for many years, but only started writing fan fictions in the past five or six. Maybe you've read some of them?

"However, in recent years, I've slowly branched out my interests into other areas. To date, comic books; mostly I'd say _Batman_ and _The Flash_. The latter of which inspired me to create _Speedster Eliminators_.

"Now, more than anything, I wanted to headline some of Flash's villains simply because, even though they're not all that well-known, I still find them to be a _highly_ interesting clique of ne'er-do-wells. Sure, Superman has Lex Luthor, Metallo and Bizarro; while Batman has Joker, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. But, come on folks: Captain Cold, Trickster and Mirror Master have their own "blue-collar" charm. You know what I mean; the kind of villains that can rob banks, kidnap the mayor and steal entire buildings; get beat; then go off to some seedy, back-alley dive and plot their revenge over a cup of coffee.

"That's why I felt the time was ripe to launch a _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and _Flash_ crossover story that pitted one of the youngest speedsters on the market against some of the most established "speedster eliminators" that have been around for decades; simply because both the "blue blur" and the "scarlet speedster" have so much in common. Not only that, but it seemed like a good way for Sonic to test his mettle against some of the most experienced criminals out there, while giving the Flash a little bit of a weekend off."

I had to admit, I chuckled at that one. Though, I did make sure to do that away from the microphone.

"All in all, the story is nothing but good old-fashioned 'superhero vs. super-villain' action. Eggman, desperate to beat Sonic, somehow, calls upon the premier super-criminals of Central and Keystone Cities: the Rogues. What the 'not-so-good' Doctor sets in motion is a conspiracy of super-villains to topple Sonic, and even some of his friends, once and for all.

"You've got Captain Cold, 'the Man Who Master Absolute Zero,' and his infamous twin cold guns; both of which have Sonic in the cross hairs.

"Then, there's Trickster, once a former circus performer, now a super-criminal that's plagued the Flash for years. He lives up to his name as he throws Sonic some truly 'dirty tricks.'"

I grimaced. I hated puns. But, what was I going to do? I was ad-libbing after all.

"And of course, Mirror Master, whose self-proclaimed control over all mirrors and reflective surfaces makes him both powerful and highly dangerous. One glance at him, and it could be Sonic's last.

"Toss in Eggman and his hordes of destructive robots and you've got a more than interesting story of good versus evil. Watch out, Sonic!"

Okay, now I was getting too into the spiel.

"Remember! That's _Speedster Eliminators_! You can find the story in Magnatron's favorites list. It's wholesome fun that's easy to follow: just the thing to unwind from a long day."

The second I stopped, the "On Air" light blinked out. Thank goodness! A page and a half of me gassing on about my own story; cripes! Who was I kidding? At least I kept to my "below two pages" pledge. Again, I hoped that Magnatron would be pleased with the "made-up-on-the-spot" advertisement and that it wouldn't bother him that I did go pretty far with the words to explain it. All in all I felt good, though.

It was then that I noticed the window to the sound booth had fogged over.

"Huh?"

I went over and tried to wipe it clear, but only managed to get a little "peep-hole." It was more than enough.

"Augh!"

The glass was shattered by a laser-bolt. I had managed to duck just in time. The window was demolished in an instant. Immediately after the glass went everywhere, none other than Sonic the Hedgehog leaped through the window frame, stood stock still, looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out with one eye shut to someone outside the sound booth. Now that's "cheeky."

"Get him! Get him! Eggman said Station Square's entire financial district was ours for the taking if we could get that blue rodent," one man roared.

"I got him, I got him," another shouted, just as Sonic ducked what looked to be juggling balls that flew through the air. The juggling balls exploded and took out the wall behind Sonic. I flinched and covered my face to block out the light, smoke, and debris that went everywhere.

Sonic jeered again at these unseen assailants through the smoke and dust and dashed out the gaping hole in the wall. Seconds later, a man in a colorful costume and cape high-hurdled and bounded through the window, just as Sonic had done; not bad since he was wearing roller-skates with small rocket-boosters on them. He was soon gone as well.

A laser bolt and a beam of ice shot through the window next.

"Careful, Mirror Master! You'll hit Trickster!"

"Don't mind me, Cold, just hit the Hedgehog!"

That was it, I was out of there. But, not before I snatched another drink of water; mild panics always made thirsty.

The entire glass was instantly frozen solid, water, glass, and all. It wasn't intentional, as _nobody_ had paid any attention to me in the least. That was made even clearer when a man in orange and green leaned through the window frame and fired off a laser pistol; while another in a blue parka with white trim put his leg up in the windowpane, grabbed the upper part of it with one hand and fired off an ice-gun with the other hand.

Never mind it… I can get a drink at home. I was _definitely_ out of there…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

Awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bocoe**

Sorry about that folks, but your regular announcer is a bit,

"Hyperactive!" Skulker interjected.

Please just sit back, enjoy your can of oil, and make sure your seat is in its upright and locked position,

"That's a plane." Robo Knux was the one to interject this time.

"What's with you two? Are you the official commentators of everything?" I asked

"Hey we each narrate more than any other two characters combined." Skulker said.

"Despite chasing us around everywhere earlier, Magnatron must really like us. Robo Knux put in.

"We have personality." Skulker finished.

I just rolled my optical circuits.

Well anyway folks sit back and enjoy yourselves as we take you back to our feature presentation.

"Theater." Both Skulker and Robo Knux said together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Plasmius**

Me, Dr. Eggman, and his attack force were on our way to the location of the first Chaos Emerald in what Eggman had called the forest hill zone.

My latest pawn/partner in crime had provided me with some reading material on a small computer reminiscent of those P.D.A. things young Daniel's friend was always carrying around.

There was one problem though… I didn't know how to use these infernal things! I was billionaire who had stolen my entire fortune; I paid others to set up my computers for me, with simple to use voice commands, and a hologram of my one true love, that would talk back to me sweetly. Unfortunately Skulker, and Technus were never around when you needed them. So that left me to figure this stupid computer thing out myself, or I'd look like a fool in front of my new 'ally'.

So there I was, flying along, cursing Buck Fence, as I tried to figure out which button I was supposed to push. But I wasn't getting anywhere. I shook the stupid thing violently in my frustration and a piece of it went flying off towards the ground.

I quickly dispatched a duplicate to retrieve the falling piece. My duplicate brought it back to me, and I got a good look at it. It looked like some sort of fragile toy pen. What was I supposed to do with this thing? I looked around the P.D.A. and found the little slot that it had come out of, but the slot seemed to hold no purpose other than to hold the pen's dead weight. I experimented, putting the pen back in the P.D.A. and then taking it out again, several times, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the screen.

I almost snapped the piece of fragile plastic and threw it away. This was maddening!

That's when I vaguely remembered Daniel's friend apparently drawing on his handheld computer on several occasions. I had never paid too much attention to Daniel's friends, particularly that one, but right now he was the only link I had to figuring this thing out.

Taking the skinny piece of plastic, I started poking, and drawing lines on the screen, experimentally. That got the computers attention alright. Messages with nonsensical information would pop up, and disappear when I applied the pen elsewhere. After about I minute I started getting the hang of opening and closing files, so I started searching for the information on the Chaos Emeralds. I found it without too much fuss, but when I went to 'draw' on the file I accidently drew on the one next too it.

"_No, no. I want Chaos Emeralds, not Eggman Empire robot types." _I thought to myself.

I brought the pen down on the screen in frustration, and the file came up. I almost closed the program down, when I noticed the picture; it was of the exact same robot that Eggman had chosen for the attack force. Curiosity overcame my annoyance, and I began to read.

_Data File #1001_

_File's Author: Username Robo Knux_

_Name: M-17_

_Type: High speed combat unit _

_Appearance: Humanoid with a round, plate like head, Y shaped feet, and a gun for a right arm._

_Threat level: Moderate_

_Features: Machine gun, mark I Metal Sonic jet engine, hive mind network with other M-17s, and M-18s _

_Weaknesses: Lack of firepower_

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Utilizing technology that was once reserved for Metal Sonic only, I expect the G-17s to give Sonic a 'run' for his money, Bwa ha ha ha!_

_Personal notes:_ _Bah! The M series, I hate them. The M series are symbol of everything that's wrong with Metal Sonic's plan to destroy Sonic. His plan to actually take weapons away from combat units! What a moron. I was working closely with Dr. Eggman on the next line of E series robots, which were going to have more weapons and armor than ever before, when Metal Sonic proposed this line tin toys instead. Now the Eggman Empire has ceased all production on the E series. Curse you! Metal Sonic, curse you!_

I smiled as I finished reading; Robo Knux could be so dramatic but the file had made me curious about the G-18s, so I decided to look them up. I was starting to get the hang of this computer thing, and got to the G-18s file without out too much fuss, but I must have accidentally done something different, because this file was written by Metal Sonic instead. 

_Data File #1002_

_File's Author: Username Metal Sonic_

_Name: M-18_

_Type: High speed combat unit _

_Appearance: Humanoid with a round, plate like head, Y shaped feet, and a gun for a right arm._

_Threat level: Moderately high_

_Features: Mark II egglaser, mark I Metal Sonic jet engine, hive mind network with other M-18s, and M-17s _

_Weaknesses: Lack of firepower_

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Utilizing technology that was once reserved for Metal Sonic only, I expect the G-18s to give Sonic a 'run' for his money, Bwa ha ha, oh bah, it's just not as much fun the second time._

_Personal notes: I spent months analyzing the hedgehog before I suggested this line of robots to my master. He and Robo Knux were continuing to follow the plan of bigger with more weapons, which I believe has lead us to defeat time and again in the past. I had originally only intended for there to be the M-17 for the launch of this series, but my brother put up such a fuss over the loss in firepower that our master decided to make a second with a laser. I was leery at this, because the greater weight of the laser means a loss in speed, but then again a laser reaches its target hundreds of thousands of milliseconds before a bullet does, so it may turn out to be a fair trade off. _

Hmm, Metal Sonic seemed far more focused than Robo Knux. But he had less personality.

Having satisfied my curiosity, I went back to looking up information on the Chaos Emeralds. I got to the file in record time, got it opened and was about to read when a warning popped up on the screen.

_This program has performed an illegal operation and will be terminated._

_ OK_

What?? I reread the message several times before determining that I had somehow accidentally shut down the security and now the local police were on our trail.

It didn't matter, as both me, and Eggman could handle whatever feeble forces this dimensions law enforcement brought to bear on us, ourselves, but I took the battery out of the P.D.A. then put it back in, more out of impulse than anything else really.

I may not use computers directly all that much, but I did know that they tended to take a while to load, not so with an Eggman Empire model. Maybe I wouldn't betray him after all. The convenience of this feature alone made for strong motivation to try to form a more permanent partnership than I had originally planned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tucker**

Going through the modified ghost portal had been weirder than going through the regular ghost portal, and that was saying something.

And when we came out the other side, what did we find? My joy of joy, machines. Big machines, small machines, machines that walked, machines that talked, and a couple of machines that shot at us; the latter was a drag, but we got shot at, haunted, and worse, chased by snakes, all the time. Well, the snake thing didn't happen all the time, thank goodness, but we certainly got shot at more often than any other fourteen year olds, I checked the internet.

Anyway, despite my protests to stop and take a look at some of this awesome stuff, Danny kept dragging us through the walls, blasting anything that moved.

"Come on guys." I said, getting desperate. "Have you ever seen such amazing technology?"

"Yes." Both Danny and Sam said together, as Danny took us through another wall.

"Where?" I asked

"Clockwork's castle, Vlad's secret lab, the Fentonworks." Sam listed them off, holding up a finger as she mentioned each location.

"Those places have nothing on the stuff I see here." I countered.

"Less talking more shooting." Danny interrupted, as he fired two ecto energy blasts at the nearest roundly built robot.

I sighed and added my wrist ecto energy canon's fire, built by Danny's dad, to Danny's, and Sam's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Plasmius**

_Data File # 78_

_Files Author: Metal Sonic_

_Name: Chaos Emeralds_

_Appearance: Each Chaos Emerald is in the form of a diamond; there are seven different Emeralds each a different color. The green Chaos Emerald is highly stable, while the red is highly unstable, with the rest of the emeralds falling somewhere in-between. The seven colors are, green, violet, dark blue, light blue, yellow, white, and red._

_Features: An individual Chaos Emerald gives off more energy than any other substance on this planet. A Chaos Emerald's power is increased ten fold for ever additional Chaos Emerald brought within a few feet of the first. When all seven are brought together they have the power to bestow flight, invulnerability, and amazing strength on certain individuals. Before his recent death, Shadow displayed the ability to use a Chaos Emerald's energy to teleport himself, apparently limitless distances, and fire a Chaos energy based projectile, these features came as a surprise to Sonic's friends, as well as the Eggman Empire. _

_Dr. Eggman's notes: Once we manage to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds, and hang on to them for more than a few days, our victory will be assured._

_Personal notes: Although the Chaos Emeralds are very powerful, I doubt that we will just suddenly find ourselves victorious upon collection of the complete set._

Hmmm. The Chaos Emeralds were indeed powerful. I would have to think about,

"Vlad Plasmius," Eggman called, "I think you'll want to see this."

I flew over to the Doctor's quaint, but due to his size quite necessary, hover craft, and saw that he was pointing at one of the crafts monitors.

"The M series have engaged Sonic." Eggman said, with almost child like glee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sonic**

Eggman certainly never disappointed when he threw a party.

The three of us were moving at break neck speed, me, Tails, and Eggman's newest edition to his badnik. This particular bot was keeping up with me at my cruising speed, I didn't carry a speedometer, I used descriptive words to describe how fast I was going, there was the my light jog, which most people had to sprint in order to keep up with, regular jog with which I kept cars company, cruising speed, which is what I was doing now, first place sprint, which what I normally used to win races, and the sonic boom. Anyway before today whenever I cruised only Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Metal Sonic were able keep pace with me.

This was going to be fun.

The badnik opened fire, machine gun bullets raced for me and Tails. We dodged by running all zig-zag. Well I was running, Tails was doing his flying thing.

Straight ahead, well sort, was the clone of our friend behind us, with another a bit farther off to the left, both coming at us in the most direct method possible, that's machines for yah.

A second later the two new bots opened fire. I had expected them to open fire on me, when the shots didn't come close my heart skipped a beat, and I threw a glance in Tails direction, but he was skill coming along strong, dodging deadly flying lead like a pro. That's when I noticed that I had less running room, to dodge the first bots shots. Rather than fire everything where I was these guys were trying to corral me in by firing in my projected path. I grew excited, before today that was a feature that only Eggman's personal mechs had displayed; Eggman was upgrading.

As we came upon the bot dead ahead I sped up, jumped up, and spin-dashed the thing in the chest. I went right through it with easy, and we left it behind in a matter of seconds.

The bot that had been coming from the left joined his friend behind us, and the chase was on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Danny**

Tucker had finally stopped complaining, and now I was just trying to figure out how to get out of this place. Some more of those rotund robots with their stupid smiling faces charged in the room, and were quickly dispatched by our ecto energy blasts.

Where was the blasted exit?

An animus laughed echoed throughout the halls, and I grew a little uneasy, despite myself. It's not like whoever it was could be worse than Vlad, right?

"I've got a baaaaad feeling about this." Tucker said.

Sam just stayed sharp.

A wall, which I hadn't realized could open, opened up like a big garage door, and in flew the source of the laughter; another red robot, but despite being smaller, he looked a lot more menacing.

"_I've got a bad feeling too._" I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "What say we ditch the snappy banter and get right to the part where I,"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" The robot cut me off.

I fired my twin ecto energy blasts, besides me Sam and Tucker opened fire as well.

The robot flipped in the air, reorienting himself until he was upside down, and facing the other direction, then rocketed toward the floor, reorienting himself back up on his way down, too fast for the eye to follow. I only know that was what he did, because he landed, quite hard, right side up, with his knees bent, and both hands on the ground, crouched like a predator about to spring.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with ghost boy." The robot taunted, pointing two very sharp looking blades, that were attached to his fist, at my face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vlad Plasmius**

I watched as different colored dots moved hither and thither on Eggman's monitor. The leader, a blue dot, symbolized Sonic, with Tails, an orange dot, coming in not to far behind, and a number of red dots, even farther back, moving along in a triangle formation, symbolized the M-series.

I was just thinking that the red dots reminded me of so many lined up bowling pins when the blue dot decided to play the part of the bowling ball. Most of the red dots winked out in an instant, and I could imagine the mess that Sonic had made when he went through, but he had left a tuff spare, two robots on the far corners.

The orange dot was quick on the uptake and took care of Sonic's spare for him.

Eggman muttered under his breath and began issuing orders to have more of his robots break off the search for the Chaos Emerald to engage the blue rodent.

"Have your robots continue searching." I told the doctor, "I will deal with Sonic myself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sonic**

That had been fun. Me and Tails had dispatched Eggman's new toys and were now looking for the Chaos Emerald; Eggman only ever came to the forest hill zone to look for Chaos Emeralds.

We ran along eyes peeled for glowing rocks, and robots, when we stopped at the sound of laughter.

Looking around we spotted the source a caped figure, with one awful hairdo, was descending from the clouds, laughing a typical evil villain laugh.

"Greetings Sonic." The figure called out, sounding rather cultured, "I am Vlad Plasmius. I hail from the ghost zone, and have come to destroy you."

I couldn't have helped chuckling at that if I'd wanted to. I casually leaned myself on a nearby rock waiting to see what would come next, ready for anything.

"Looks to me like Eggman's putting more personality into his holograms." Tails commented.

You remember when I said that I was ready for anything? Well that wasn't to say that I was ready for the rock I was leaning on to suddenly disappear, which it did, kaput, gone, vanished without a trace, and I, suddenly finding myself leaning on nothing, suddenly found myself falling.

"_Okay, how did Eggman pull 'that' one off?" _I wondered, as I picked myself up off the ground.

Up in the air the Vlad hologram laughed, and then he disappeared too, although the laughter didn't stop.

I looked at Tails, who seemed to be equally confused, when I suddenly felt someone, or something, hit me in the back of the head, sending me tumbling forward, into the rock that had disappeared, which had now, just as suddenly reappeared in my path.

"ow." I whispered.

"You're out of your league Sonic." I heard a voice whisper; that I could have sworn was inches from my face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magnatron**

Awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bocoe**

"What do we do?" I asked Decoe, "Magnatron is still going nuts over Bernard's commercial."

"Well, we'll just have to say some announcer like things since he's not around to." Decoe answered.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, I just flew in from the New Detroit, and boy are my arms tired." Decoe said.

That sounded kind of weird to me.

"Are you sure that's how announcers talk?" I queried.

"Sure." Decoe answered confidently, "I saw one do it on TV."

"Well okay." I said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to say something about NetRaptor." Decoe said

"Okay," I said. "I just flew in from New, new, new Chicago, and boy is NetRaptor's arms tired."

"Good enough." Decoe said, as Robo Knux, and Skulker laughed their heads off in the background. "Let's get out of here before they say anything." Decoe suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.


End file.
